10 Passions
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: A series of one-shots I made for a LJ community. 6th One Shot: Secret Encounter: Ino's back in town after been gone for awhile. She meets Shikamaru and they share a night that should've never have taken place.RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES!
1. His place

**Author's Notes: **This is a series of one-shots based on an LJ Community called 10 Passionate encounters, or shortly: 10 Passions. The first theme I wrote was **His place**. I thing this turned out quite right! Hope you like it!

**Warning: **I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! You see, English is not my first language.

* * *

**5. His Place**

"We're going to the Nara's today."

Inoishi's statement usually meant nothing to Ino. She enjoyed going to the Nara's. Okay, Shikamaru was a pain in the behind and he was boring as hell! She would much rather be with her dear Sasuke-kun than spend one hour with the lazy ninja! But there was nothing wrong with it.

They usually went after lunch, spent the afternoon, maybe stayed over for dinner and then they would leave.

But today, today her father's statement sent shivers down her spine and made her heart beat a little faster.

"Hum... father, I already have something planed with Sakura..."

Ino said while blushing a bit from the fact that she was lying to her parents and that was something that she definitely didn't like to do. Specially because...

"No you don't..." Inoishi stated while eating his breakfast.

Yap... specially because her parents knew right away if she was lying or not.

"Oh, come on dear," Her mother started. "It's not that bad. We won't stay for dinner or anything. We'll just be in for a quick hello."

Ino stared at her plate. It was still filled with food. She nodded worriedly.

Oh man... how would she react when she met him?

"May I be excused?" She asked.

"Sure dear. When you finish your breakfast!"

Ino grumbled a bit and ate the rest of the breakfast in a hurry. Then she jumped all the stairs up to her room.

She flopped on the bed and started swearing in a low voice.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

She punched the pillow until she let all her anger out. Then she sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Man..."

She closed her eyes and let herself wonder on what had happened the day before.

--- **Flashback **---

"_AGH!" Ino protested. "Why the hell do we have to be on guard duty?"_

_Ino and Shikamaru were stationed on the North gate tower. It was known that the Mist Ninjas were planning to attack Konoha so the Godaime Hokage had decided that it was best for the village to have guards at every time._

_Shikamaru lay down on the hard wooden floor._

"_Just relax Ino. And stop yelling. Your voice makes my head hurt..."_

_Ino turned her gaze from the woods to her teammate and placed both of her hands on her waist._

"_Well EXCUSE me for talking! Geez! I can't believe that you are happy for being here!" She snorted. "Well of course you are happy! You're not doing anything! You're just laying around on your lazy ass and..."_

_She stared at him once more. He was sleeping. Oh the nerve! How dared he fall asleep while she was screaming at him? It was downright outrageous!_

_She kneeled near him and glared at his sleeping form._

"_Nara Shikamaru! You better be just pretending that you are asleep! Or I'm going to beat you up into oblivion!"_

_She waited a few seconds for him to respond or move. When he didn't she frowned. It was very unusual of him to fall asleep just like that._

_Then she remembered. He had been on a mission the day before. He must have been dead tired... her features softened._

"_Gomen, Shikamaru..." She started while she gazed into his opened mouth. She giggled. "You know, you look kinda of cute in your sleep! At least you're not wearing that stupid lazy expression you usually have..."_

_She giggled again. "Hmm... What if...?" She moved near him a bit more and stared at him right in the eyes. He didn't move. She tried something else._

_She placed her legs on each side of him very slowly so that he wouldn't open his eyes. Then she moved down a bit more. Her face was mere inches away from his._

_Her legs trembled a bit and she could feel something warm on her cheeks. Why was she feeling like this?_

_She shrugged and pushed those thoughts away. She was in this position to do something else! Ino moved her arm slowly and grabbed the strip that was holding his hair._

_His long black hair fell softly on his face and Ino stared, mouth open. He looked really handsome. Why didn't he wear his hair loose every day? He could have lots of girls after him!_

_Ino moved in a bit closer to get a better look. Her heart was now beating faster. But why was that?_

_Unfortunately, she didn't got the opportunity to stare at Shikamaru's sleeping form anymore for he woke up._

_He jerked his head up and in the process his lips connected with soft rosy lips. His eyes widened, so did hers. She was now sitting in his lap since she had lost balance._

_First the kiss was just a gentle peck, but neither of them seemed to back away from the incident that had just took place, so, Ino's hands found their way to Shikamaru's soft hair and his rested at her lower back, pulling her closer to him._

_Both of them closed their eyes and deepened the kiss. What had started as an incident somehow led them to something much more deep. They were both enjoying that fully._

--- **End of Flashback **---

Ino sighed and flushed a deep shade of red. After the incidental kiss, Ino had excused herself and left Shikamaru all alone on guard duty. And now she was going to his house! And she didn't exactly know how to act.

The truth of the matter was that she had really enjoyed the kiss and she was afraid of the things she had felt when she had experienced it. She was afraid that if he saw him again she would feel the need to kiss him again, the need to feel the things she felt again, the need to have him in her arms again...

She shook her head. "Get over it Ino! Geez!"

She went over to the window and stared at the sky. The clouds looked fluffy and cute. She smiled, they reminded her of Shikamaru... she sighed again.

"Damn it..." What if he didn't feel the same way about her? What, wait! She didn't felt anything for him except friendship! Geez...

"Ino! Come on! Let's go!"

Ino's heart beat faster. "A-alright mom..."

She went into the mirror and stared at herself. She fixed her clothes and her hair a bit. Then she sighed. "Great... now I'm even trying to look good for him..." She shook her head and left the room feeling gloomy.

Finally they arrived at the Nara's household. Ino had a really worried expression on her face. They all entered and sat in the living room.

Ino's mother stared at her.

"Ino, honey, are you feeling well?" Ino was really pale and she hadn't smile the whole day, which was very weird for her.

"Hn?" She stared at her mother and then at her father and then at Shikamaru's parents. They were all staring at her with worried expressions. "Oh, I'm fine!" She forced a little smile.

"Ino," Shikato started. "Go see Shikamaru. He's in the back feeding the dears." Ino's stomach twisted.

"Hum... sure..." She got up and walked slowly to the back door of the Nara's house. With each step she could, she started feeling a lot awkward. She rested her hand on the handle and turned it slowly.

"Shikamaru?" She called him softly. She couldn't figure out if she wanted to see him or if she wanted him not to answer her.

"I'm here." She heard his monotone voice from behind some bushes. She sighed. _Here we go..._She thought.

Ino finally walked to the place where Shikamaru was. He was shirtless because the day was relly hot and he had been working non stop. So he was also a bit sweaty. Ino felt her cheeks burn.

"Hi..." She started.

Shikamaru didn't move his eyes from the dear in front of him. "Hi." He answered.

Ino's stomach twisted once again and she suddenly felt really sad. Shikamaru was talking somewhat coldly to her. What she didn't know was that the young Nara was trying to hide the small blush that had formed on his cheeks.

"So..." Ino started. She waited for Shikamaru to say something. When he didn't she got angry.

"Damn it, Nara Shikamaru! Talk to me! Don't act like nothing happened!" Shikamaru rested the food bucket on the ground and stared at her.

"You're the one who came here acting like nothing happened!"

Ino shifted a bit from her spot. Suddenly she felt nervous.

"I... I didn't know what to say! I don't know what to do! I don't know how to act!"

Shikamaru's expression didn't soften with her words.

"So what? You want to act like nothing happen so you can still fawn about lovely Sasuke-kun? Is that it?"

"No!" She answered maybe too fast. She didn't want to be the old Ino again. This new Ino didn't like Sasuke. She thought he was a bastard for hurting Sakura and her all this years.

This new Ino wanted to feel what she had felt the day before. With Shikamaru...

His eyes stared at her and his facial expression softened a bit. He walked a little closer to her. She wouldn't dare to look him in the eye.

"Ino..."

She lifted her head. Her eyes met his.

"Shikamaru... I..."

He smiled. "I know..." She smiled.

"Good..."

She rested her head on his chest. "Thank you..." He started.

"No... thank you..." She finished.


	2. The space between us

**Author's notes: **This is theme number 8: The space between us. The chapter after this, Rough hands, is connected so go ahead and read them both!

**

* * *

**

**8. The space between us**

She felt happy… she had this warm feeling on the inside. You know, that sweet feeling you get when you drink some hot chocolate in a cold winter day. It fills you up and you feel complete!

Lately she's been feeling a lot this way... and it definitely wasn't because of the hot chocolate!

Normally she felt like this when he was around... and this was scaring her...

When he stared at the clouds she could feel her heart beat faster, when he sighed in annoyance, she felt her cheeks grow hotter, when he muttered 'troublesome' she found herself giggling uncontrollably.

It was definitely driving her mad!

She was afraid of what she felt for him... she was afraid that it was something that it wasn't supposed to happen to them! They knew each other since they were little!

Sure, their parents might find that their union was somewhat convenient... or expected... but not for them! They were very good friends! Actually... they were best friends...

After all, he was the one she'd turn every time she had a problem. He was the one she went crying when Sakura finished their friendship; he was the one she used to talk to about Sasuke; and he was the one she turned when she finally realized that she didn't love Sasuke anymore...

And boy was he happy... she never really payed much attention to that fact, but it was true...

Now the question that was bugging her endlessly... did he felt the same way about her? Did he get the strange feelings whenever she was around?

Was he happy when she talked to him? Was he happy when she laughed? Was he happy when she looked at him...?

She didn't know... and damn was that eating her inside! She had to find out... she always was open about her feelings, why couldn't she do the same with him?

-*-

It was a Friday night and the sky was dark grey. You could already hear the thunder rumbling far away. Ino sighed and placed some water on the stove.

Hot chocolate always tasted nice... especially when Shikamaru was around...

She smiled inwardly. Both of their parents were out of town in a mission and they were ordered to remain together since Inoishi didn't want his precious baby to get hurt.

Of course Ino protested a little bit... I mean, who wouldn't? But then she relaxed... after all, she would spend the weekend with Shikamaru...

She almost laughed now. A couple of years ago, she wouldn't want to be caught dead with him! And now she was looking forward for his appearance...

The doorbell rang and Ino's heart beat fastened.

"Geez Ino! Calm down..." She said to herself.

Ino composed herself absent mindedly and opened the door. It was already starting to rain so she pushed Shikamaru inside even before saying hello to him.

She laughed out loud and closed the door.

"Well hello there!"

He eyed her strangely. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she so happy? She didn't even like the rain... oh and wait... she didn't even like his company...

He placed some bags on the floor.

"Hi..."

She giggled and grabbed one of his bags.

"Come on, you're staying in the guest's room. You've already been there before, so you know the way!"

She started walking up the stairs. Shikamaru stared at this strange Ino he didn't know. His eyes fell on her hips and on the way they swayed... it was hypnotizing...

He shook those thoughts out of his head and grabbed his other bag. This was going to be a long weekend...

-*-

"Want some hot chocolate? I made it for you, you know?"

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose.

"Hum, sure." She gave him the cup and their fingers brushed against each other, sending shivers down both of their spines.

Neither of them was expecting such reaction, therefore, the hot chocolate cup fell on the ground as soon as they retreated their hands because of the shock.

"Oh!" Ino gasped.

"Damn!" Shikamaru cursed.

"I'll get it..." Ino said, her voice tired and a bit surprised.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault!" Shikamaru stated.

Both of them knelt down. Their heads bumped together.

"Ouch!"

Ino fell backwards and Shikamaru sustained himself on the couch. Suddenly both of them started laughing out loud.

"Ahahaha, so-funny- ahahaha!" Ino was almost rolling on the floor and had tears on the corners of her eyes.

Shikamaru's expression was a little bit more serious, but still he had a mesmerizing smile on his lips.

"Oh my God..." Ino stopped laughing and stared at Shikamaru. "Wow..." He eyed her quizzically.

"What!"

She smiled sweetly. He felt his stomach flip and his heart could play drums on some death metal band!

"Your smile... it's so... beautiful..."

Shikamaru blushed. "Wh-what?"

Ino got up and extended her hand to her fallen friend who took it willingly.

"It's just... well... I've never seen it like that before! You looked really happy... not bothered by something or annoyed! Just... happy... I like it!"

Their hands were still touching. Their eyes were glued together.

"Ino..." He moved a little forward. "You know, I like the way you're acting..."

Ino's eyebrow rose. The way she was acting?

"You know... you feel confident! Happy! Not troublesome..." He added as an afterthought.

She actually giggled. "Well, you know... it's you! You make me feel this way!"

Shikamaru smirked. "I'm glad!" he moved in a little closer. Her legs faltered. Her arms found their way up to his neck.

"Do you feel it...?" She asked, her voice shaking. "The shivers... the weird feeling on your stomach... the way your heart..."

"Beats faster whenever I'm with you..." He finished. "Yes, I do feel it... I've been feeling it for years..."

She frowned. "You could've said so..." He frowned too. "You were still in love with Sasuke-baka..."

She giggled. "Yes I was... but not anymore..." She gave a little peck on his nose. "I think that I've found someone much, much better..."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"You definitely have!" Both of them laughed. The night was perfect... the rain was falling hard, the thunder was coming closer and the wind was blowing really fast. But who cared?

Inside Ino's house the temperature was just fine...


	3. Rough Hands

**Author's notes: **Sort of continuation form the last chapter. Extra theme number 11: Rough hands.

* * *

**11. Rough Hands **

She was really happy that he was staying the weekend. He was really happy that they finally were together.

Although they had confessed their feelings for each other only the day before, for them it seemed like years! They really connected! And they really loved each other...

The weather outside was really scary. The wind was blowing really hard, the rain was falling down fast and the thunder was really close.

Ino was supposed to be scared... but she wasn't! She had Shikamaru by her side, after all...

They were both cuddled up on the couch eating popcorn and watching some chick flick. Ino's choice, of course.

Her head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her. They had a green blanket on top of them.

"Oh! Here, this is the good part!" Ino's eyes stared tearing up.

Shikamaru looked bored. "How can you like these movies? It's always the same! Boy falls in love with girl, girl loves another boy, girl dumps the other boy and finally understands she loves the boy who loves her back. Both of them fight and get angry at each other. They make up, kiss, and then it's the end!"

Ino wasn't really paying attention to what her boyfriend was saying.

"Right sweetie... oh look! She's going to kiss him and make up! How sweet..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the screen. He definitely hated chick flicks! Just has the boy and girl were about to kiss, a thunder rumbled and the lights went out.

"AGH! NO!" Ino screamed. Shikamaru held her down.

"Calm down Ino!" She started kicking and trashing around.

"Damn! That was the best part of the movie!"

Shikamaru got up and started looking for some candles on the drawers.

"Come on Ino, you've seen that movie a million times before... help me out with the candles will you?"

She sighed and wrapped the blanket around her small body.

"They're on the last drawer along with the matches..." Shikamaru found them and lit them up. "I'm cold..." Ino said, her voice a little shaky.

Shikamaru lit up the last candle and sat down near her, placing the blanket around him also. She snuggled into his body and felt a little warmer.

"Much better..." she sighed. He smiled softly. Damn... his life definitely took a turn... and he really liked it! He loved the way her small frame fit his body perfectly... the way her hair smelled... the way her lips curved into a small smile he loved...

She moved a bit.

"Shikamaru..." He gave her a little peck on the forehead signaling he had acknowledged her call. "I'm bored..."

He chuckled.

"What do you want to do?"

She sighed. "I don't know..."

Shikamaru smiled. "I know something..." He got up and went upstairs. Ino stared at the stairs and waited for his return. What did he have in mind for her?

She giggled and pressed the blanket closer. Shikamaru emerged from the darkness with a big bag by his side.

Ino eyed him quizzically. "What's that?"

He sat on the couch and started unzipping the bag. "I've been practicing for about a year. I'm preety good at this now."

Ino moved a bit closer to see what was on the bag. It wasn't necessary since Shikamaru grabbed a black classic guitar from inside it.

Ino gasped. "You play?"

He smiled. "Yap..." He placed his fingers on the chords and formed a note. His eyelids closed and he started playing.

Ino was in awe. He really knew how to play! She got a bit exited, all her boredom forgotten.

"Shika... teach me how to play!" Her voice was eager, much like a child who gets a new toy for Christmas.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared at the object of his adoration. Ino had a bright smile on her lips.

"Sure..." He replied. "Come here." She got up and sat on his lap. He placed the guitar on her lap and grabbed her hand with his own.

Ino shivered. She still wasn't used to the touch of his rough hands... and she most definitely wasn't used to the way they sent an electric shock trough her body.

"Here." He grabbed her fingers and placed them in a certain position. She giggled eagerly.

"Play." He said. Ino took a deep breath and played one of the strings. A soft sound came from it. She smiled.

"Oh! Did you hear it?"

Shikamaru smiled. "I did!"

Both of them laughed. "Here, I'll teach you a song."

Shikamaru grabbed the guitar and played the song first. Ino listened intently. She loved to see him play... she loved to see his eyes closed and his lips moving as the soft words of the song left his lips...

It was mesmerizing... and she loved it...


	4. The road back to you

**10. The Road Back to You**

Three and a half years had passed since the last time she had seen him. He was still a young boy then! 17 years old... and already a Jounin.

She remembered the way she felt when he became Jounin. Her heart beat was fast, her cheeks felt warm and her eyes were watery. It was a wonderful feeling.

"_You idiot! You had me worried sick over you! Do you know how long you were in there?" Her voice was cracking, her knees were faltering. Shikamaru was bleeding all over but he looked at her and a smile formed in his lips._

"_I'm sorry..."_

_Ino fell down next to him and started sobbing. She had been so worried... The medical nins approached her and told her to leave because they needed space to treat the boy. She silently obeyed._

They were now 20 years old... almost 21, actually... and she missed him so... he had left for a mission somewhere to do something to someone... she didn't know the details. Everything was classified...

"_Will you be careful?" She looked up at the setting sun. Some clouds were gathered near the fainting light. She wanted to smile... but her heart wouldn't allow her, not just yet._

"_I'm always careful..." He laid back, his hands behind his head, as always._

"_It's just... you're a Jounin now, you have to be extra careful! And don't forget to eat! And take some blankets! You know how cold nights get at this time of the year!"_

_Ino heard him chuckle slightly. A boyish grin remained in his lips._

"_You sound like my mother."_

_Ino placed her hands on her hips. "Well you have to listen to someone! And if you don't listen to her, you have to listen to me!"_

_Shikamaru sat up, still staring at her._

"_Stop being so troublesome." Then he tickled her slightly, just bellow her ribs._

_Ino flinched at the sudden touch and let out a light giggle._

"_I don't get you! How can you be so light hearted? You're leaving tomorrow to God knows where! You're going alone and you'll be away for some time! How can you laugh, how can you smile? I... I..."_

_She stopped talking... a knot had formed on her troath and her eyes were getting wet. She turned away from him, not wanting to cry on his last day before his very important mission._

_Shikamaru stared down, his expression serious._

"_I can laugh because I don't want to think of what will happen tomorrow, I can smile because I know that you'll be here waiting for me until the day I return... I'm light hearted because you are here... with me."_

_Ino ignored the fact that fresh tears were streaming down her, now wet, cheeks, and turned around to face him._

_He got up, sighing heavily, and extended his hand towards her. She took it, still in shock because of what he had just said, and he helped her up._

"_Will you wait? Will be here when I come back?"_

_Ino stared into his dark brown eyes and her lips started trembling. She nodded, slowly at first but then vigorously._

"_Yes..." She answered softly. "Of course I'll be here..."_

_Shikamaru smiled a sad smile and leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the lips. Ino felt her knees weaken and her heart skipped a beat. Her first kiss..._

"_Thank you." He stated._

_Then he disappeared... away from the village, away from the country, away from her..._

Ino placed her index finger on her lips, gently. She could still feel the firmness of his lips on hers... it had felt so ridiculously right that she wondered why hadn't they done it before?

She chuckled at the remembrance. She missed him so...

"_Tsunade-Sama! Why hasn't he come back yet? Why? It's been a year! He should've returned by now!"_

_Ino slammed her fists on the table demanding answers from the Godaime Hokage. And she sure wouldn't leave without one!_

_Tsunade sighed heavily. "I seriously don't know what happened, Ino... We lost contact with him a week ago. I already sent someone but they still haven't found him or his-..."_

_Tsunade shut up abruptly but Ino caught the unsaid word._

"_His body? What? You think that he was killed? Was his mission that dangerous?"_

_Ino's eyes became more serious and her expression was a frightened one. She was no longer demanding answers... she needed answers..._

"_You better sit down, Ino-chan..." Tsunade's voice became much softer. Ino felt tears coming._

"_I'm not saying that he is dead. I don't know that. I surely wish he is alive! I do." She paused and breathed in. "But we lost contact... that can mean anything!"_

"_Anything...?" Ino whispered..._

_Tsunade nodded. "I will wait for the rescue team to arrive with news Ino. I'm sure that it will be good news, but you have to expect the unexpected."_

_Ino stared down. Her eyes became determined once again._

"_No! You cannot say that! Shikamaru is alive! I know it! I... I feel it..." She ended softly. "He will come back! He will come back to me! Because I will be waiting..."_

_Then she stormed out of the Hokage's office while Tsunade still called for her._

_And she ran... ran fast, ran blinded by tears and despair... but she ran... ran to forget, ran because she had hope... she ran._

One month passed after that day and still there was no sign of Shikamaru. The rescue team returned and informed the Godaime that they hadn't found any sign of him. He had simply disappeared although something was found... Ino's necklace...

"_Shika-kun! Where are you Shika-kun?" Little 7 year old Ino ran trough the fields, trying to find her lazy friend._

"_Oh! You're here!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you answer? Didn't you hear me call you?"_

_Shikamaru was laying lazily on the grass, his arms behind his head and his eyes glued to the clouds. The way he always was._

"_Everyone heard you, you troublesome girl."_

_She glared at him then her gaze softened and she sat near him._

"_It's your birthday today!" She spilled the information out like she was the only person in the whole world that knew that. "I remembered!" She smiled proudly._

_Shikamaru remained stoic._

"_Say something!" Then she smacked him in the arm._

_Shikamaru winced and glared at her. "You only remembered because it's your birthday tomorrow!"_

_Ino beamed. "You remembered!"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome..."_

"_Anyway, grumpy, I bought you something..."_

_That sparked his interest._

"_But I'll only give it to you if you promise me something..."_

_Shikamaru nodded, his gaze was again on the clouds in the big blue sky._

"_Promise me that... that you will keep this! Because this means that we are friends forever! And that we will never forget each other's birthday! Alright?"_

_She concluded her speech and stared at him, waiting for his reply._

"_I guess..."_

_Ino was infuriated._

"_You guess! I want you to promise me, you idiot!" Then she started hitting him, hard!_

She made sure he promised and she made sure he kept his promise. When he grew up she forgot to check on his promise, but he always had the necklace with him. It reminded him of a friendship he never wanted to forget...

Ino felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't want to cry! She remembered the look on Tsunade's face when she returned the necklace to Ino. She was saddened, her eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy.

But Ino couldn't believe! She couldn't believe that Shikamaru was dead! They hadn't found the body! So he could still be alive!

A memorial was held the day after the return of the rescue team. Ino didn't show up. She refused to accept Shikamaru's death. He would return. And she would be there for him, like she had promised...

"_Will you wait? Will be here when I come back?"_

_Ino stared into his dark brown eyes and her lips started trembling. She nodded, slowly at first but then vigorously._

"_Yes..." She answered softly. "Of course I'll be here..."_

Today was Ino's birthday. The day before had been too painful to remember. She spent the day locked in her house. Sorrow filled every bit of air in that small space. And she was sad. But she didn't cry. She ran out of tears to cry a long time ago...

Sakura called. She wanted to take Ino out to dinner. Ino refused. Sakura insisted.

"_You better be dressed in your best Kimono, Ino! Because we are going out to have some fun! And we will be going to the best traditional restaurant in Konoha! Oh... my trait!"_

Ino could only comply with her friend. So she was now dressing her best and most beautiful Kimono. She had bought it for when Shikamaru returned. She would show it to him and he would shower her with kisses.

She giggled at her silliness. But that was a distant memory...

Her eyes faced the ground and she sighed. Silk caressed her skin while she slowly dressed the yellow Kimono. It was long and revealing, but not too much. She tied it up by the waist with her red elegant Obi and smiled sadly.

Ino caught her long hair in an elaborated bun, letting some strands fall into her face. She was stunningly attractive.

Now that she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that she didn't want to dress this Kimono to go to the restaurant. It was private... it was only for Shikamaru's eyes...

Her eyes began to water but she fought back tears. Her heart felt really heavy and her knees faltered.

She fell down sobbing.

"Why...? Why aren't you here! It's my birthday..."

Ino slammed her fists against the hard floor and let tears drip down her wet face.

"I remembered, Ino..."

Time seemed to stop. That voice... she hadn't heard it in three years, yet it was so familiar...

"Shi... Shikamaru?"

She turned to the window and a new flow of tears ran down her face.

"It's me..." He smiled a soft smile, repressing the urge to hold her in his arms and kiss the tears away. She needed time. She probably thought that he was dead... and all this time...

"It can't be you!"

She got up and stared at the man in her window step. He wore a green ninja outfit and had green gloves in his hands. His hair was slightly longer, but still in his silly ponytail. He had a scarf around his neck and a katana on his back.

It had to be him.

Shikamaru allowed himself to enter the room and walk a few steps towards her.

"It's me..."

She smiled wildly.

"Shikamaru!" She got up and was ready to run for him but stopped. "Wait... what about... this?"

She took the necklace she had given him a long time ago from her neck and showed it to him.

His eyes softened at the sight.

"I thought I had lost it... I'm sorry Ino... I'm sorry I took so long to return, I'm sorry you didn't know where I was, I'm sorry you had to suffer... I'm so sorry!"

She felt every word he had said and knew that it was true. He wouldn't lie to her, never! She allowed herself to take a step forward.

"Is it really you...?" her voice was so soft he had trouble hearing it.

"Yes."

He wanted to touch her so badly, he wanted to held her in his arms, he wanted to smother her with kisses... but that had to wait... not yet, not just yet.

She took another step forward.

"How can I be certain?"

Shikamaru smiled. She knew that smile well.

"Because you feel it... deep down, in your heart..."

Ino stared down and smiled softly. Yes, she knew. It was him. The man she had waited all these years for, the man she had dreamt of all those lonely nights, the man she loved.

"I missed you." Her voice was shaky from the tears and all the feelings that were welling up deep inside of her.

"I missed you too, Ino. Every day, every night, every single minute of these years! I needed to touch you, I needed to feel that you were there, by my side... but you weren't..."

They were really close now.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

His eyes widened. "No. I'm the one who's sorry! I should've returned earlier! But I couldn't... I'm so sorry Ino... I really am..."

He raised his arm and his hand brushed her soft cheek. She closed her eyes and blushed while a shiver went down her spine. She waited for his touch for so long that now it felt so unreal...

"Don't leave me ever again... ever!" She pleaded.

He nodded. "I won't." And that was another promise that we whished to keep, as well as the promise he had made while trying to return home these three years and a half.

_If I ever get to see her again, I'll hold her in my arms forever. __I won't let go..._


	5. Sarcasm

**Author's Note: **Well hello there! It's been a looooooong time since I updated this... but here I am again! And with a brand new one-shot! Wow, this was supposed to be a sort of drabble, like 500 words long... and then BAM! I have four word pages filled with letters! Ah well, I kinda like it! So if you happen to like this too, leave a little review at the end and make me a happy person okay? ^^

**Fiction Inside Note: **I already said this but I'll say it again: This fiction is not a continuous fiction. Every chapter tells a story of it's own and it is not related to the previous or to the next chapter **unless I say so** (which has happened). That said, enjoy theme number 3!

* * *

**3. Sarcasm**

Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed peacefully. Days didn't get much better than this. He had completed an S rank mission with extreme success and above all, had completed it ahead of schedule.

Now, don't misunderstand the boy. Missions were troublesome. Period. But he couldn't deny a certain feeling of accomplishment every time he reported to the Godaime with excellent news.

He sighed once more as he gazed at the white fluffy clouds in the sky. Oh, how he loved this spot. The grass was soft, smelled nice and he could see an endless blue sky above him.

Life was perfect.

"Hi Shika!!"

Up until now…

"You're back already? But you left just two days ago? Are you hurt? Are you alright? Did everything go well? Did you accomplish the mission?"

Yes. Life was perfect. Up until the saucy know it all blonde came up and started yakking away. Everything was a perfectly good conversation topic for Ino. E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g!

Shikamaru pressed his right hand to his right temple and rubbed. The throbbing pain was about to start. It was just too damn hard to keep up with Ino's fast paced, one sided conversations.

"Woman, I'm tired and I want to sleep. Shut up."

Ino eyed him from the corner of her eye and sat down near him. She let him close his eyes for a second, and then:

"Right. I know." She smiled. "I've missed you too Shika."

Sarcasm was dripping out of every word but Shikamaru chose wisely not to give a shit and remained quiet.

"Oh! I have some hot gossip! Just wait till you hear it! It's so juicy!!"

Shikamaru grumbled.

"Just go and yapp all that crap to someone that cares. Like Sakura…"

His voice was low. He didn't really want her to hear what he had just said or it might unleash the beast within her.

No. He was not a coward.

Just… cautious…

"Listen to this: Neji… kissed…" she paused for effect and expected reactions (which never came because Shikamaru remained stoic), "Tenten!!"

Shikamaru sighed audibly.

"You don't say…?"

Sarcasm. All over it.

And you know what? That caused quite a bit of a different reaction than he was aiming for.

"I know!! It was so unexpected! I mean, I love Tenten and all, and I know that she had a thing for Neji for aaages! She just never admitted it. But Neji kissing her? Oh, my, God! Who knew? He actually has feelings!"

"Oh wow… my life makes sense again… hurray!"

Ino was totally amazed by his reaction.

"I know!! Just… who knew?"

Ok. Maybe he was doing something wrong. Let's see, he was putting the emphasis on the right syllables, he was dripping every word like venom, and he was calm, stoic and composed.

Sarcasm.

And she didn't get it.

Was she just that dense? Could the old saying be right all along and blondes really are stupid?

Nah… that couldn't be it. Ino was smart. And beautiful. That combination might not work for some, but for her… hell, it was perfect.

So what was it then…?

"Oh Shika! Did you hear about Sakura?" she didn't even wait for a response. "She has been hanging around Naruto all week! And she has this lovey –dovey look on her face like she's on crack or something, it's gross. I think she might like him!!"

"Or maybe she's just his teammate… who knows…?"

Whispered words again. Because at least one old saying was right: _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _ And Shikamaru had had plenty of confirmation for than one.

Ino had a thoughtful look on her face and although Shikamaru didn't like to admit it, he was diverted from the simple looking clouds and attracted like a magnet to an intricate woman right beside him.

She had a beautiful little line forming on her forehead, where her eyebrows forcefully knitted together as in deep concentration. Her marble teeth were firmly biting on her lower lip, yet another sign of extreme focus.

"But…" she started, breaking the spell "If Sakura is liking Naruto, and we all know that Naruto likes Sakura… then… what about Hinata?"

Her face was pure shock.

"Poor Hinata! How will she react? Oh no! I'll kill that forehead girl! She knows that Hinata likes Naruto! How can she do that?"

Shikamaru felt his lips turned upwards in an involuntary smirk.

"Love has reasons which reason cannot understand…"

Ino stared at him. His eyes were closed.

"What?" she smiled softly, a ghost of playfulness behind the smile. That and some curiosity mixed with embarrassment and realization of something she couldn't, wouldn't realize yet.

"You wouldn't understand."

Ino looked shocked once again.

"Excuse me? I totally understand it Shika!"

"Oh. Sorry then." He replied.

"Don't you sorry me! Don't try to be sarcastic mister! I can smell sarcasm, you hear?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. Could she really? But he need not provoke the shrew any longer so he remained silent.

"Whatever."

"Fine!" She stated like she always would after a lost battle of wits with the 200 IQ genius.

"As I was saying (before being rudely interrupted), I think I know who would be perfect for timid little Hinata… Kiba!"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Better not play matchmaker, woman."

Ino ignored him and continued. "Kiba would be so perfect! They've been teammates forever! That has to work! Look at Neji and Tenten! And Sakura and Naruto!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Look at us…"

Whispered once more. Not that he didn't want her to hear that, just that it was too painful to actually say it louder than a whisper. One sided love was just that cruel.

Ino sighed. She didn't make the comparison like he did. Not that she wasn't smart enough to do it. Just that she was smart enough **not** to do it.

"Looks like everyone will be pairing up soon, ne?"

She smiled softly has the sun set in the horizon, making it look like her cerulean orbs were shining more than usual.

"What will happen to us, I wonder…?" she said.

Shikamaru got up and extended one hand to his teammate. He knew what he whished to happen. The problem was that he also knew what she wished would happen. And sadly, but mostly painfully, it didn't include him.

She smiled and took his hand.

Then she smirked and threw her tongue at him playfully.

"You know what Shika? Maybe we just have to be together! Everyone else is! Teammates equal lovers for life! Or so it seems!"

She giggled and took one baby step closer to him.

"Maybe…" she leaned closer. "Just maybe…"

He gulped at the sudden closeness.

"One day…"

She leaned a bit more and kissed him very gently on the lips. Just a quick, innocent peck.

He froze.

She leaned back again and stared at him in awe for a moment. Then she was herself again. A soft, yet beautifully melodic giggle left her lips.

"Teammates and lovers for life…" and she stormed away from him, back to her home.

Shikamaru stood transfixed in the same spot.

Sarcasm.

Her sentence was filled with it.


	6. Secret Encounter

**Theme: **Theme Number 1 – Secret Encounter

**Rating: **M - This one-shot contains sexual themes. If you are not legally aged, then please leave, or read at your own discretion. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the meaningless words you see here. If I owned any of the characters, Shikamaru would be snogging Ino since episode one.

**Inspiration: **Music from Madina Lake - Pandora

**Summary: **Ino's back in town after been gone for awhile. She meets Shikamaru and they share a night that should've never have taken place.

**Author's very important note: **Hiya folks! ;P Just wanted to let you know that there's a tiny little pole in my profile regarding this story and I would really appreciate if you went there and cast your vote 'k? Thank you!!

* * *

It's hot.

Really hot.

It is the first day of summer in Konoha and boy, this summer's starting with a kick. It couldn't be hotter if you were inside of an oven set to cook at 180 degrees Celsius, just the exact temperature you need to cook a really tasty, yet moist cinnamon cake.

Delicious.

But not today. No. Today could really be a wonderful day. Imagine: me laying on the grass and staring at an endless blue. Then, just when my eyelids start to flutter, a single white, fluffy cloud makes its way into view. Then another one. And another.

Ah… pure joy. Laying around, doing nothing except watch clouds drift by…

"Nara Shikamaru!"

But no. I'm not allowed to do that. Nara Shikamaru is never allowed to drift into blissful oblivion, not even on a day off. Not when I'm working under the Hokage…

Maybe I should consider become Hokage myself… hmmm….

"I need to make a quick trip to the Suna. Gaara summoned me in person. Can I trust you to take care of the office for a couple of days?"

And then again, maybe being the Hokage is too troublesome…

"But Tsunade-Sama, today is my day off…"

"No buts Shikamaru!" She grabbed Tonton and her bag and stormed out of the door, only to return seconds later. "Oh, Shizune will stay here so if you need anything, she'll help you. I trust you Nara. Bye!"

And she left. She left me alone in the Hokage office.

I sigh deeply and sit down on the chair. I check outside the window and see a tiny little cloud pass me by. Maybe I can sleep the day off, just like Tsunade does…

"Shikamaru-kun?"

It's Shizune.

"Tsunade-Sama already left? But she said she wouldn't leave until tomorrow!"

Tomorrow?

"What?"

Shizune sighs in exasperation.

"Oh! Damn it! She slipped off again!"

I stare at her quizzically.

"What's going on Shizune?"

"Ah…" She smiles apologetically. "Shikamaru-kun, today is the day the villagers come to ask the Hokage favors… almost the whole village will come up here today… and you'll have to receive them since Tsunade-Sama isn't here…"

Oh crap.

-*-

"Yes sir, the Hokage will have to see what she can do about that. She'll take care of that as soon as she returns from her very important trip. Thank you."

The man thanks me and closes the door behind him. I sigh. It's almost nightfall and almost all of the villagers dropped by.

"Are there any more, Shizune?"

I'm beat. I just want to go home and sleep. I lay my head on my arms and feel a throbbing pain coming up from my left temple. Oh Tsunade-Sama… you won't trick me anymore…

"Hi Shika-kun…"

I raise my head at the familiar voice, a smile creeping its way to my lips since I haven't seen her in a while.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" She smiles.

It's her smile, definitely. It's her voice, for sure. And her eyes, nobody I've seen has eyes so blue as hers.

But the way she looks…

"Did the cat got your tongue Shika?"

Her voice is slow but extremely sexy. Her outfit is tighter than I ever thought possible, and all in the right places. I can't help but stare.

Her hair is longer than I remember and it frames her face beautifully. Her eyes glint with playfulness and her smile has just a small twitch of a smirk in it. But my eyes do not linger on her face for long.

How could they when her body is almost exposed? Her breasts seem to have gotten bigger… or maybe it's just the tightness of the mini, tiny top she's wearing that makes it obvious.

However, my eyes don't linger long enough to determine the cup size. They are pulled by some mysterious force to her perfect hips, where her hands rest, and to her long, long legs.

"Hey, my eyes are up here."

I gasp and stare back at her face. She's smiling. Funny, I would've thought her to be pissed.

"Erm… right… hum… hi, Ino. How are you?"

She smiles back and takes a step forward. Maybe it's just my imagination, but it almost seemed as if she was walking in slow motion.

"Oh, you still have a tongue in you! Great. There are plenty of interesting things you can do with your tongue…"

Did she just say that?

"What?"

She smiles. What I would've thought to be a giggle only ten times sexier. Did it just got hotter in here?

"Oh, nothing silly."

She crosses her legs and I have to swallow hard just not to drool.

"You're Hokage now?"

I know she's kidding.

"Of course not. That would be too troublesome for you, right, Shika?"

Will she ever let me talk?

"Hey, actually I just came here to see you. I went by your house but your mother said you're not living there anymore. And that you had Hokage duties today. So here I am."

I clear my throat because her folding with the hem of her skirt (and almost showing things that shouldn't be seen in this office) has got my mouth dryer that a desert.

"Erm yeah. I moved a couple of years back. And you're back in town?"

She nods slowly. She bits her lower lip while staring right at me. Is she doing this to provoke me or just to make fun of me?

"Yap. I'm here to stay this time."

Good.

"Good."

She laughs and stretches her arms, making her breasts jump up and down a little bit. In a totally hypnotizing manner. Yap, it just got hotter.

"Want to get out of here Shika? I know this great place. We can dance all night!"

And she smiles.

I should say no. I know I definitely should say no. But my mind and my body seem to agree with this saucy blonde and I get up and follow her.

-*-

I don't know why I kept drinking at the time, but I did. I did it for a load of reasons now that I actually think about it…

I did it because she called me sissy and a sour puss;

I did it because she wanted to see if I could handle my liquor as well as I could handle my weapons;

I did it because she was getting constant attention from the male population of that bar;

And I did it because of the way she was dancing, provoking me to the extreme with all that swaying of her hips.

But mostly…

I did it because I am a coward. The worst kind.

-*-

"Ne, Shikamaru, you really can't handle your liquor!"

She giggles in that sexy manner of hers and I instantly know that I will never get that giggle out of my mind for as long as I live.

She somehow manages to trip on something and leans on my arm for support and, since my alcohol levels are now (thanks to her), a bit over the normal rate, I loose balance and crash against the nearby wall.

Ino stares at my eyes for a moment and everything seems to stand still. Well… everything but a troublesome muscle inside my pants…

Her nose flickers and her lips start to tremble. I, being the 200 IQ _idiot_ that I am, lean in, thinking that this situation may provide an excellent excuse for some lip action.

And that's when she starts laughing.

Okay, maybe laughing is an understatement.

She is literally rolling on the floor laughing her (nice) butt off.

And strangely, I can't help but join in.

"Ah, ah! My, my, my, Nara Shikamaru. You've grown to be a funny man."

I don't know if I should laugh or be offended by that statement.

She gets up slowly and shows a bit of her long legs and cleavage in the process. Yes, despite being a bit idiotic about women in general and this woman in particular, I do take that as a hint.

I smile and extend my hand towards her.

"Oh," she giggles yet again, "what a gentleman."

We are so close that I can smell the alcohol in her breath. We are so close that her perfume penetrates my nostrils, intoxicating me with desire, passion and handful of lust.

She seems to feel it too because the next moment she has her arms over my neck, pulling me down towards her in a fiery kiss.

Which I respond willingly.

She knocks me backwards towards the wall and starts moaning my name in between kisses. My hands roam around her back, butt, breasts, stomach, everything I can grab a hold on.

She backs away a little with a mischievous grin on her porcelain face. Her breath is accelerated and her marble teeth force her lower lip, trying to contain the desire within.

"Let's go inside Shika."

Her wish is my humble command.

She locks lips with mine again and forces her key into the keyhole, trying desperately to open the damn door. I can feel, more than I can actually hear, her frustrated moan.

I push her gently and smile. I can feel her, _my_, impatience. I turn and open the door with a gentle click.

Once inside, the ravaging war between our tongues commences once more, this time our mobile limbs want to take action as well. My expertly trained hands find their way inside her blouse and start the troublesome task of unbuttoning her bra.

She giggles inside my mouth and now I understand that her impatience and desire are, by far, greater than mine for she rips my shirt off, not caring about the troublesome buttons.

Suddenly I hear the wind blow outside and I am pushed to the harsh reality that surrounds us.

I groan and push Ino away from me. And that simple, yet Herculean effort takes away part of my soul.

"Ino… I… I can't do this… I have… I…"

She breathes heavily from all the action that has taken place and from the anticipation of all the action she knows will take place.

Her smile is more a smirk than anything.

"I know what you _have_, Shikamaru. And I couldn't care less."

And with that she throws herself at me once more and has me backtracking my way to her bedroom, knocking every frame, every vase and object that might have been standing in the way.

And just like that, my mind does not wander once more to the outside world or the blowing wind.

All that matters is now.

-*-

Her scent is everywhere.

Her hands grip my back tightly and her lips let out the most beautiful, entrancing and desiring moans that I ever witnessed.

I have to swallow a grin.

She's moaning on my account.

"Faster!"

Her voice is not pleading. That was not a request. It was an order. A command.

I thrust myself inside of her faster and harder and I can feel her tightening around me.

"Yes!!"

She throws her head backwards in extreme pleasure and grips the sheets with so much force that I can hear ripping.

I couldn't care less.

Our sweat is everywhere.

We trained together for all those years and never have I seen her sweat this much. The small drips of salty water cup her breasts perfectly and I feel tempted to bend down a little just to get a taste.

And I take her nipple in my mouth just for the fun of it.

She moans harder and I can feel that she is close so I slow down my thrusting trying to make it last longer.

"Oh, Shika!"

The heat is everywhere.

If I have to blame something, other than the obvious hormones, I blame the heat. This unnatural heat that has overtaken Konoha for the past week.

It was the heat that got Ino to wear that tiny outfit;

It was the heat that got my head spinning after awhile (and maybe the booze);

And it was the heat that got me into this position. On top of Ino making us have the time of our lives.

I feel her tightening and I feel myself close to climax. I fasten my pace and I can see by her face and body language that she's marveling in pure ecstasy.

And then it's over.

-*-

We're having a bath together. I hang my head low as the water crashes on my head.

I can feel the guilt sweeping over me like a cleaning lady with a broom on an abandoned house.

She hugs me from behind and I can feel her wet body against my own.

And just like that, the guilt is gone and all the hormones are back. It's a two part movie, it seems.

I groan.

"Damn it woman. You have no idea what you do to me."

She giggles and this giggle still manages to get my blood pumping.

"You're so silly, Shikamaru."

And her hands travel down my stomach to my inflated member. And once again the wind swipes past me with a _whooshing_ sound.

This time I don't even pay attention.

-*-

The air from the night is heavy with the heat and now there is no sign of the wind.

I groan for what seems to be the hundredth time this night.

I open the door and step inside my house.

"I'm home…"

I call softly but, as expected, there's no reply.

Every single cell from my body is drowning in guilt as I take the steps to the bedroom. Absentmindedly I sniff my clothes.

I reek of Ino.

Another groan and I take of the rest of my ripped clothes and throw them into the fireplace, making a quick fire to destroy the _evidence_.

This night should've never happen.

But Ino's in town.

And, as I slowly make my way into the king size bed and kiss the forehead of my two year girlfriend, who moved from Suna to Konoha, just for me, I can't help but realize that nights like this will be taking place a lot more often than they should.

**END**

* * *

**  
**

**Author's Comment: **I don't think I have ever made a story in Shikamaru's POV… nor Ino's, for that matter! I don't know if I preferred this to be narrated by me or like this… but I like it! Hope you liked it too!

Oh, did you guys notice the subtle wind remarks I did in there? Hummmmmm? Temari, Fan, WIND! ^^ I guess it came out pretty clear, ne? Well, that's all!

**Note: **Please take the time to (review!!) and vote on my pole! It's in my profile. Thanks!


End file.
